


The President

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humour, Pre Way Back, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Susan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The President

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Roj Blake could feel proud of himself.

After many years of struggle he had become President of the Federation and he was now going to reform the whole political structure.

He was going to be a very busy President. First on the list would be to finally deal with Servalan, and to clear his friend Kerr Avon's record. The time Blake had joked that 'curiosity' was Avon's middle name was one of the few occasions when he had not got a stroppy answer back. And Avon had promised to redevelop the financial system to protect it from the likes of himself.

Blake was safely inaugurated, and had enjoyed every minute of it. Unlike Avon, who had maintained a running commentary on the waste of everybody's time involved. He was welcomed to the Presidential office by the senior officials. As Avon said, the officials were loyal to 'the President' rather than the occupant of the office, and they no doubt had a plan should it be occupied by the proverbial amoeba. Blake could rely on Avon being able to tie the officials into sufficient knots to get them to do what the President wanted.

The Supreme Commander came in: as attractive as Blake remembered. Which made her dangerous. She also had a reputation for getting her own way.

There is, unfortunately, a major problem to be dealt with straight away,' she said.

'Which is?'

'You both have cousins who share your names.'

That was how Avon and Blake had met in university, each finding their cousin was a namesake of the other. 'Rather unfortunate,' Blake said with a smile, 'that we both have inconvenient relatives sharing our names.'

'I thought that problem had been dealt with' Avon added.

'So did we. ' The Supreme Commander shrugged. 'Shipped off to a penal colony for being nuisances. They managed to capture one of the finest ships in the galaxy and are even more of a nuisance now.'

'I want that ship,' Blake said. 'Now.'

'Yes. It will be done,' Servalan said and left the room.

 

 

The original story - details as below, only the character is 'Vila'

What's in a name?

Vila Restal had expected that the family tradition would cause problems one day, no matter how useful it had been in the past.

For several generations the same given names had been given to the various children bearing the surname Restal, specifically to confuse the authorities. As such, the policy had proved extremely successful.

Until now, of course, when it was working the other way.

How could he be an effective President if his namesake was associated with one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy?

 


End file.
